1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD) support, especially to an FPD support that allows an FPD to be stood on a plane and a visual angle of the FPD adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A flat panel display (FPD) is mounted on an FPD support with a hinge. The hinge allows the FPD to pivot relative to the FPD support and to adjust a visual angle of the FPD.
A conventional FPD support has a large base to stand stably on a plane. Consequently, the FPD with the conventional FPD support requires a large box for sale and has a large footprint, occupying a large area of a desk or table when in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an FPD support to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.